


Fidget and Olivia Get Skunked

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Fidget and Olivia are playing tag until they get ambushed by a skunk and Mr. Flaversham allows them to call Basil and see what they could do. Olivia and Fidget take a bath with tomato juice. Later on, a peacefully sleeping Fidget gets captured by Ratigan, but luckily three members of Ratigan's gang take care of Fidget.
Relationships: Fidget/Olivia Flaversham, No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This here is another interpretation of Fidget and Olivia playing tag, compared to Fidget Gets in Trouble. Luckily, this one’s a bit more lighthearted.

Fidget and Olivia were outside, playing a game of tag. As soon as Olivia tagged him, Fidget sped after her and tagged her harder than he intended, causing her to fall.

“Sorry, Livy,” he apologized. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose.

“It’s okay, Fidget,” Olivia said, rubbing her sore arm, “You didn’t mean to hit me. Just try to be careful, okay?”

Fidget nodded in acknowledgement and suddenly, they were both ambushed by a skunk, who was about to spray his ghastly smell upon them, causing the two of them to cough. “Let’s get out of here!” Fidget exclaimed as he grabbed onto the girl and ran to the house for safety.

…

Both safe, Olivia told her father what happened, including the ambush.

“Oh, dear!” her father said, holding his nose. “That explains the stench!”

“Livy, you can call Basil,” Fidget suggested, “He’ll know what to do.”

Olivia grinned at him. “I’m sure of it,” she agreed and dialed Basil’s phone number.

“Yes, go ahead,” Mr. Flaversham told them.

“Hello?” Basil said as he picked up his phone.

“Hello, this is Olivia, speaking,” she said.

“What can I do for you, dear?” Basil asked worriedly.

Rubbing her sore arm, she replied, “You wouldn’t believe this, but when we were playing tag, I tagged him and he tagged me back _harder_.”

Fidget felt his ears drooping with guilt.

Basil gasped. “You mean he hit you?”

“Yes, but it was an accident,” Olivia told him.

Fidget sighed in relief.

“He should be careful, either way,” Basil said, not considering the bat’s feelings.

“But he didn’t mean to hit me,” Olivia repeated. “Have you ever hit someone or something by accident?”

“Oh, I guess I did,” replied Basil, checking himself.

“Yeah, Basil, keep your attitude in check,” Fidget whispered in annoyance, then added mentally, _Or else you’ll find yourself decked and by that I mean hit!_

Basil was spooked by Fidget’s tone. “Sorry, Fidget!”

“He secretly feels like punching you, but he’s trying to stop himself from actually doing it,” Olivia giggled, knowing Fidget too well whenever he gets upset about Basil said something that riled him up.

“Continue, Livy,” Fidget urged, hoping she’d change the subject and cut to the chase to their encounter with a skunk.

“Oh, and we got sprayed by a skunk,” Olivia continued.

“Skunk?” Basil shouted, almost falling out of his chair in surprise.

“Yes.”  
“We smelled so bad, we ran!” Fidget put in.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what I’ll have you do,” Basil began, “I suggest you both take a nice bath with tomato juice.”

Mr. Flaversham stepped into the room and Olivia handed the phone to him. “Hello, Basil,” he said.

“Hello, Mr. Flaversham,” Basil greeted back.

“I think I’ll have Fidget take a bath at your place because we’re running short on hot water, but there should be enough for Olivia as of right now.”

“Oh, good,” Basil said. “Dawson and I will make sure we walk Fidget away from others who pass by.” After all, Fidget smelled bad and thanks to that skunk.

“Thank you, Basil, but what would remedy the stench?”

“Tomato juice. It is known to get rid of unpleasant odor.”

“Thank you, Basil.”

“Thanks a bunch!” Fidget shouted as he clapped. Mr. Flaversham handed him back the phone.

“It’s my pleasure. Goodbye.” To Fidget, Basil added, “And as for you, Fidget, Dawson and I will see you in an hour, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Okay.”

“See you in an hour,” Basil reminded him, “Ta, ta.” He hung up his phone.

“Bye, bye.” With that, Fidget hung up the phone. He and Olivia walked over to the bathroom.

Mr. Flaversham gave him a bottle of tomato juice. “Don’t drink it, children,” he warned, “It’s made for riding bad odor, understand?”

Olivia and Fidget nodded.

“We didn’t see that skunk coming, father,” Olivia told him.

“I know you didn’t, my bairn,” her father assured her, patting her shoulder. “They can sneak up on you like nobody’s business.”

Fidget and Olivia agreed.

“I’ll get the water started,” Mr. Flaversham said, bending downward and turning the faucet on, making sure the water is at the right temperature. When he was finished, he made his way out of the bathroom. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Before Olivia got ready for her bath, she told Fidget, “Cover your eyes.” Fidget did what he was told.

As soon as she was undressed, she said, “Ready.” Fidget uncovered his eyes. Olivia smiled. “You can put me in the tub now, but be sure to put on some gloves.” The bat grabbed the gloves and put them on his hands. Then he grabbed the girl by the waist and set her inside the tub. The tub was filled of bubbles. “Thanks, Fidget,” she said gratefully. “Can you hand me the tomato juice, please?”

Fidget gave her the tomato juice bottle. Olivia opened it and thoroughly scrubbed herself with it.

While Fidget waited for Olivia to finish her bath, he read the newspaper.

Minutes later, she said, “Fidget, can you drain out the water? I’m done.”

Fidget got out of his seat, setting his newspaper down, and drained out the water. He passed over her towel. Olivia quickly dried herself off and he hoisted her up onto the rug. The bat sniffed the girl mouse’s hair, but not too close. She smelled clean. “You’ll be taking a bath at Basil’s, you stinky bat,” Olivia teased playfully and they both giggled. After all, he still stunk.

“You smell good, Livy.”

“Thanks.”

…

Fidget sat down finishing his newspaper article he’d been reading until he heard a knock at the door. “Oh, it must be them,” he said, referring to Basil and Dawson and he went up to answer it.

“Hello, Fidget,” Basil greeted.

“Hi, Basil,” replied Fidget.

“Ready to go?” Dr. Dawson asked the bat.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He looked at the Flaversham family.

Olivia, who was in her nightie, said, “Have fun, Fidget.”

“And be good,” Mr. Flaversham said, although he was partly sure that Fidget would. “Enjoy your bath.”

“I’ll try!” Fidget said.

“Bye!” the Flavershams shouted as they waved goodbye, watching the trio leave.

“Well, Fidget, off we go,” Basil said, holding Fidget’s hand. Dawson did the same.

…

On their way to Basil’s house, Fidget saw a butterfly and was about to break away from the two when Basil held him back. “Hey, Fidget!” he shouted slightly, then gently assured him, “You can chase butterflies later.”

Fidget lowered his head.

“You’re not in trouble, lad,” Basil told him.

“A bath ought to do the trick,” Dawson added.

“I hope you guys are right,” Fidget said with a reluctant sigh.

“You still have us,” Dawson reminded him. “You don’t want to smell like a skunk.”

“Well, here we are,” Basil said, when they reached his flat, “Home sweet home.”

…

Basil turned the water on in the tub, turning it to the correct temperature, making sure it was neither hot or cold. “There.” Turning to Dawson, he said, “Dawson, make sure Fidget gets ready for his bath. If he’s in the tub, you can leave, but if something happens, let me know.” To Fidget, he finished, “And Fidget, try not to cause any trouble for Dawson, okay? You like Dawson, don’t you?”

Fidget nodded. Of course, he liked Dawson. There were times when he liked Dawson more than Basil because Dawson was nicer and a lot more understanding compared to Basil.

The detective smiled. “I know you do,” he said and left the bathroom with only Dawson and Fidget remaining. “And you are to stay in there until you are clean. I’ll be back.”

“Dawson, can you cover your face, please, so I can get ready for my bath?” asked Fidget, not trying to be rude.

Dawson didn’t take it as rude, but he had done so, anyway.

As soon as Fidget stepped into the tub, he said, “Okay, you can uncover your face, now.”

The doctor revealed his face and turned to the bat in the bathtub, which was also filled with bubbles. “Oh, goodness, Fidget, you’re all ready for your bath!”

“Yep,” Fidget declared and he bathed himself with tomato juice.

Dawson left the room, assuming that everything was going alright.

Fidget tooted in the tub, which thankfully no one heard since he was in the bathroom alone and after he meticulously washed himself with tomato juice to clear the ever-putrid smell of skunk, he lamented, “Oh, I wish Olivia were here.” Then he faced the faucet in front of him, which gave him an idea. “Ah!” It looked like something he could fit through. He turned the pipe hole to his direction and started to climb in it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go through. He began kicking. “Help!”

Hearing his cry, Dawson turned around. “Fidget?”

“Just go get Basil!” Fidget ordered, “He’ll know what to do! I’m stuck!”

Dawson did not hesitate to follow his commands, so he ran into the living room, where Basil was sitting in his chair, relaxing. “Basil!” Dawson called. “Fidget’s in trouble!”

“Oh, no!” exclaimed Basil, “What happened?”

“You’ll see.”

Basil followed his companion in the bathroom.

…

Poor Fidget was still stuck and struggled to get out.

“Oh, my goodness!” Basil yelled, shocked over the fact that Fidget couldn’t go through the pipe. “Fidget, it’s me, Basil.”

Dawson handed him a pair of gloves and Basil put them on.

“It is?” Fidget said shakily, kicking and flinching at the loud sound of Basil putting on gloves.

“Yes, and I’ll prove it to you.” With that, he played with the struggling bat’s feet, making Fidget laugh. “Dawson, get behind me. We’re going to pull our peg legged friend out.” Dawson walked behind him and grabbed him by the waist. Basil began to pull. “On a count of three…One…two…THREE!” And Fidget was out!

Dawson grabbed a plastic sheet for a hospital bed and cream for red spots on Fidget’s hips. Basil set the bat down in the tub and sat down. Dawson set the plastic sheet on Basil’s lap and Basil put Fidget over his lap.

“Basil, I’m sorry,” Fidget said guiltily.

“It’s alright,” Basil said soothingly, “You’re not in trouble, but the question is, why did you try to go through there?”

Dawson passed the cream, which Basil opened and gave the cap to Dawson. Basil, as he covered up Fidget’s bottom, he put cream on his hips.

“I did that because I miss Olivia and I thought I could fit through,” Fidget replied sadly, “Please, don’t be mad. I had a hard-enough day.”

Basil nodded. “I’m not mad, but try not to do that again, okay?”

Fidget nodded sadly.

“You’re safe, now, so just breathe,” Basil soothed.

Fidget did as the detective told him to.

“You’re doing fine,” Dawson said.

Fidget glared up at Basil. “Basil, your hand,” Fidget said, a little irritated. “What’s it doing on my–”

But Basil knew what he was going to say. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” he interrupted.

Then Fidget sighed, “That’s fine. I guess you couldn’t think of anywhere else to put your hand.”

“You must’ve been shaken up, but I see you’re getting better.” Basil sniffed Fidget’s hair, which smelled good.

“Basil, why are you sniffing my hair?”

“Just to test how you smell. You smell good.” When Basil was finished with him, he set him back in the tub. Fidget playfully splashed water on him. “Hey!” Basil snapped.

“Hey, what?” Fidget grinned mischievously.

“Oh, Basil, lighten up!” Dawson chuckled and joined in the fun.

“If you’re going to behave like children, no cheese crumpets for either of you!” Basil retorted.

“Come now, Basil!” Dawson protested, still grinning.

“Yeah, Basil, don’t be such a party pooper!” Fidget agreed. “And like Dawson said, lighten up!”

Relenting, Basil grabbed a cub and filled it with water, thus dumping it on Fidget’s head, making Fidget giggle. Soon, the three of them started laughing their heads off.

When calm, Fidget reached for his towel, which Basil scooped up in Fidget’s reach, turned away from him, and Fidget dried himself off. After that, Basil and Dawson brought him to a room, where he could get dressed.

…

That night, the mouse detectives brought Fidget home and the three bade each other goodnight. Fidget, carrying a sack of his dirty clothes, continued the rest of his way home and heard a familiar voice that made him smile. “Hi, Fidget!” Olivia yelled cheerfully as she waved. She was wearing her navy-blue tam-o-shanter hat with a red pom-pom and black brim and forked ribbon, navy-blue dress coat, and baby blue scarf with red lines to cover her nightie.

“Olivia!” Fidget shouted as he made his way toward her and once he had, he hugged her.

“How was your bath, Fidget?” Olivia inquired.

“It was good,” the bat replied and told him the events on what happened.

At her friend’s story, she laughed. “You silly bat!”

Fidget stretched and yawned.

“Oh, it looks like somebody’s bedtime,” Olivia assumed and led him into the house.

…

In Fidget’s room, Olivia tucked Fidget in and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, sleeping beauty. Sleep tight.” She cracked a window open for him before leaving the room. “It’s good sleeping weather.”

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lurking in the shadows of the Flaversham residence, was no other than a rat named Professor Ratigan. Seeing that Fidget’s window was open, he said to himself before opening it up further, “Oh, yes!” Then he fell onto the floor with a thud. “Ow!”

Luckily, Fidget hadn’t stirred. The rat crawled up to his bed and cooed softly, “Aww, how sweet! You’re all tucked in and safe for the night.” He sniffed the bat. “Oh, and you smell good.”

Fidget stayed asleep. “Well, now,” Ratigan said, taking hold of the slumbering bat, “You’re coming with me.” Then he held the bat like a baby and snuck out of the window.

…

When Ratigan returned to his hideout, he tucked Fidget in his former bed with an evil smile. “Aww, enjoy your stay here, my pet.” He departed from the room to join his gang and announced, “Guess who I captured when he least expected as he was asleep tonight?”

“Basil?” Bill, the Lizard and his friends, Red, the chubby mouse in red, and Snakes, the skinny mouse in a purple stripped shirt guessed.

Ratigan shook his head. “Nope.”

“Fidget?” Bill, Red, and Snakes guessed the second time.

Ratigan nodded. “Yes, and I would like you to check on him.” He gave them a bottle of liquid sleep medicine and a spoon. “If he’s awake, then give it to him. If not, watch him sleep peacefully. Understood?”

“Yes, boss,” Red said.

“Anything you say,” Snakes chimed in.

“Yeah, anything,” Snakes agreed.

“Very good,” Ratigan said with a smug grin as he walked off.

Snakes, Bill, and Red tiptoed to the room, where Fidget was sleeping in.

“Well, let’s do this, guys,” Snakes whispered to them downheartedly.

“Yes, let’s,” Red agreed flatly.

“Yeah, like the boss said,” Bill said sadly. They didn’t want to hurt Fidget.

“Then again, the boss told us that in case Fidget wakes up, we’ll give him this,” Snakes reminded them as he showed them the medicine and spoon. “Maybe Fidget wouldn’t die.”

“Right,” Red commented. “He’d only fall asleep.”

“Yeah,” Bill said. “Like a baby.”

“But don’t wake him up, Bill,” Snakes said in Bill’s face, making the lizard wince.

“He means it, Bill,” said Red.

“But…”

“Shh…” Red and Snakes put their fingers to their mouths.

Bill sighed and the trio opened the door and stepped into the room. Snakes set the medicine and spoon on Fidget’s nightstand.

From what they had seen from the sleeping bat, he looked peaceful as if nothing happened to him and from what they heard, his snores weren’t loud. His ears twitched. “Aww,” they said.

Bill crawled up onto the bed and found himself trapped by Fidget. Bill was being hugged like a toy. “Help! Monster!” Bill shouted.

“Shh!” Red and Snakes shushed, but it was too late. Fidget was starting to wake up, setting the poor lizard free.

“Now, you’ve done it, Bill!” Red scolded.

“Way to go, Bill!” Snakes snapped.

Fidget stretched and yawned. “Huh? Where am I?”

“Shh…” Snakes whispered gently. “It’s just us.”  
“Your old buddies,” Bill put in.

“We took care of you,” Red pointed out.

“But guess what?” Fidget said grumpily, not just because he was woken up by Bill, but because those three were cruel to him. “You started to become cold to me!”

“Calm down, Fidget,” Snakes said, “We were following orders just as you were.”

“Yeah, but for ‘different reasons’!” Fidget pouted, using his fingers to signify quoting, “Oh, and why did you guys bring me here in the first place? That’s the question. I would like to know what’s going on.”

“We didn’t bring you here,” Red corrected.

“No,” Bill agreed shaking his head to get his point.

“ _Ratigan_ did,” said Snakes.

Fidget gasped and frowned again. “I had a rough day today.” Then he explained everything that happened, including the good parts and his misfortunes, which was gladly resolved.

After hearing the events of Fidget’s day, the trio decided to think about what they’ve done for Fidget in order for them to see them as good people. “Oh, you getting stuck reminded us of when you were young,” Snakes recalled.

“Really?” Fidget asked. “How so?”

“You were a curious little one,” Red said, “You were about to climb through the faucet in the bathtub, but you got trapped and your ordeal was what caused us to pull you out.”

“You were frightened, so we helped you,” Bill continued. “We had gloves.”

“Then we put cream on your hips until you were all better and ready for your bath,” Snakes finished. “You got stuck on other times, but we helped you.”

“Why wouldn’t Ratigan do it?” asked Fidget.

Snakes sighed. “He didn’t want to. He said he was ‘too busy’.” He used his fingers to indicate quotations. That was a poor excuse that Ratigan had _ever_ made in order to focus on his _ego_!

“Okay, what else have you guys done for me?” Fidget prodded, curious to know what else they’ve done for him.

Bill rubbed Fidget’s back and pinched his cheeks.

“We played chess, Go Mouse, tag…” Snakes continued.

Hearing the word “tag” made Fidget say, “Which reminds me Olivia and I played tag today.” The skunk got in the way, though. Either way, Fidget still had fun.

“You told me.” Snakes nodded and rubbed Fidget’s chin. “Anyway, we played hide and seek and of course, you were a good hider.” He winked at the bat.

“Thanks.”

Snakes gave Fidget a playful noogie to amuse him.

“We told you stories,” Red said, petting his ears, “Tickled you, pet you, and comforted you.”

“Yep,” Bill said, nodding in agreement.

Snakes changed the subject. “Fidget, remember Bartholomew?”

“Yeah, I remember him. Why?” Fidget said. “What about him?”

“We were sad when Ratigan fed him to Felicia.”

“For calling him a r-a-t,” Red put in, “Which he didn’t mean.”

“It slipped out,” Bill said. “We’d be sad if Felicia ever ate you, too.”

“Thank you for telling me, you guys,” Fidget said as he stretched and yawned. “I’m sleepy.”

“Snakes, the medicine,” Red reminded in a whisper.

Snakes grabbed the medicine and the spoon. He opened the cap and poured the sleep medicine on the spoon and ordered, “Open your mouth, Fidget.”

Fidget opened his mouth and in went the medicine. He yawned and said as he fell backwards in his bed onto his pillow, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight and have a good night’s sleep,” Snakes said as he tucked the sleepy bat in and Fidget was asleep at last.

Ratigan walked in and asked, “Boys, did you do it?”

The trio nodded weakly.

“Good boys.”


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up with a start. She hopped out of her bed to find Fidget since she had a nightmare about him being kidnapped, which filled her with dread. She checked his bedroom and there was no sign of him, except his cuddly black teddy bear. She snatched it from Fidget’s bed and went to her father’s bedroom to wake up her father.

“Daddy, wake up,” Olivia said, shaking him.

“What, Olivia?” Mr. Flaversham said, half-asleep.

“Something’s happened to Fidget,” Olivia said, her face with worry. “I checked his room and he wasn’t there.” Her nightmare had come true.

“Let’s go over to Basil’s,” Mr. Flaversham offered. “He’ll surely help us.”

…

As the Flavershams walked down the streets in London, a brown bat with her teddy bear was watching them beside the Flaversham home in the shadows. Her name was Stellaluna. She heard the news of Fidget being gone due to her echolocation. Oh, how she’d want to help them find him. Having enough, she followed them. “Hey, guys!” she called.

The Flavershams spun around to see their friend. “Stellaluna!”

“I came to help,” she said.

“Come with us,” Olivia said, offering her hand.

“I’ll fly you over to Basil’s,” Stellaluna told the Flaversham girl and motioned the two to climb on her back and she flew them over to Basil’s.

“Basil! Dawson!” Olivia cried.

“Olivia?” Basil and Dawson gasped.

“Fidget’s missing!” Stellaluna cried.

“Oh, we must go look for him,” Basil said. “We haven’t gotten a moment to lose!”

…

Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flavershams wondered where Fidget went. In order for them to find him, they searched for clues. They found footprints. They belonged to a sewer rat, who had stolen Fidget. “He must’ve taken Fidget to the sewer,” Basil concluded, “And we’re going to find them.” Basil, Dawson, Stellaluna, and the Flavershams hopped back and Toby jumped down the sewer with his passengers still on his back.

Down the sewer, they found Ratigan, holding a sleeping Fidget hostage. Luckily, Fidget was peacefully asleep so he didn’t know what that awful rat was up to. “Nice to see you again, Basil.”

Basil’s face flushed with anger. “What have you done to Fidget?” he demanded of Ratigan.

“The better question is what have _my men_ done to him?” Ratigan sneered.

Snakes held the medicine in shame and a tear fell out of his eye. “We’re sorry, Basil,” he apologized, “We had to do what he said.”

Bill sobbed tearfully and had Red to comfort him. “There, there, Bill,” Red said softly.

“He had his window open,” Ratigan went on.

Fidget thrust up his hand as if throwing something.

Olivia turned to her father, guiltily. “I opened it,” she confessed. “It’s my fault he got captured.”

“I had my window open, too,” her father admitted. “And I opened yours. It’s good sleeping weather.”

“Want Fidget?” Ratigan taunted childishly, “Come and get him!” He was about to drop him, but asked the girl bat, “What’s your name, bat girl?”

“Uh…” Stellaluna stammered. “Stellaluna.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Smelldaloser!” Ratigan mocked.

“Stellaluna!” Stellaluna corrected angrily.

“Whatever.”

“And you had no right to mistreat me and my friends!” Stellaluna snapped bravely.

Ratigan’s gang told Basil and company, “We’ll help you.”

“Okay,” Basil said.

Just as the professor was about to drop Fidget, Basil and co and Ratigan’s gang caught Fidget and he was safe.

Ratigan gasped in betrayal because Snakes, Red, and Bill turned against him.

“We won’t be helping you, anymore, you miserable rat!” Snakes yelled.

“You never liked Fidget or _us_!” Red snapped.

“Yeah, you big rat!” Bill retorted.

Ratigan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time, he used, not only Fidget, but his own gang, as well.

Toby growled at the rat and Ratigan ran off.

“Good boy, Toby,” Basil said. “Now, we must rest.” And they did.

…

The next morning, everyone, except Fidget, had awakened.

“Pst, Olivia,” Snakes whispered to Olivia, “You’re Fidget’s best friend. You can awaken him.”

“How?” Olivia asked.

“Just a good old kiss on the cheek,” Snakes replied. “Give it a shot.”

“Yeah a-a _big_ smooch,” Bill said with a smile.

“True friends break the spell,” Red said optimistically.

“May I help?” Stellaluna asked.

“Yes, and you were very brave last night,” Snakes replied.

“Thank you.”

Olivia was the first to kiss Fidget on the cheek. Stellaluna was the second. Fidget’s eyelids opened. “Olivia? Stellaluna?”

“Fidget?” Stellaluna and Olivia gasped.

“Olivia. Stellaluna.”

“He’s awake!” shouted the girls.

“Hooray!” everyone shouted.

“I’m hungry,” Fidget said, feeling his hand on his stomach.

“Look what I have,” Basil said in a singsong voice.

Everyone sat down and ate their fill until the sewer rat came back. This made Fidget sick to his stomach and the fact that he ate too fast. So sick, he threw up on a mousetrap. _Fidget must’ve been sick of me,_ Ratigan thought. He thought right. Fidget _was_ sick of him. Ratigan made a run for it, sickened by the sight.

“Well, at least you had something to eat,” Basil said, “You’ll feel better once we take you home, where you can rest. You had a long and hard day. What’s more is you’re sick of Ratigan.” He cradled the bat in his arms.

“But I did good, didn’t I?” Fidget asked.

“Oh, yes, you did,” Basil praised as he rubbed his nose against Fidget’s, which caused Fidget to smile.

Olivia laughed at the sight and handed him his teddy bear.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Flaversham residence, Fidget was recovering from his sickness. He started to dream a suspenseful, exciting dream:

When Fidget came back to Olivia’s house and smiled at Olivia, she glanced back at him with a grin in return and said with a wave of her hand, “Hi!” He sighed joyously and walked toward her.

An ugly rat saw him nearby. It was the same one who had thrown him overboard. “Oh, yes!” he said to himself and hopped up in front of Fidget. “Hello, Fidget,” Ratigan whispered as he shoved a cloth of chloroform in the bat’s face before Fidget could escape.

Fidget woke up, only to find himself in Ratigan’s hideout. He was kidnapped by Ratigan again.

“Glad to see you awake,” Ratigan said, looming over to the drugged bat.

“And why would you care?” Fidget demanded to know.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry,” Ratigan said sarcastically, noticing that the chloroform was wearing off.

Fidget struggled to get back onto his feet, fighting off the chloroform.

With a smile, Ratigan slapped him on both cheeks. Fidget yelped as the rat had done so, which amused the rat. The bat could do nothing more than press his palm onto his face. Ratigan went back a couple steps just to take a glimpse at Fidget’s abused face. Just as he was about to strike the bat in the face again, Fidget dodged and grabbed the rat by the wrist because he was close to biting it with just enough energy.

“Fidget, no! I won’t let you!” Ratigan protested as his former henchman grinned as he sank his teeth into Ratigan’s hand. “Ow!” The next thing Fidget had done was aiming the rat’s palm in Ratigan’s face and smacked him in the face, taunting with a chuckle, “Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!” Fortunately, Fidget was brave and stood up to him, remaining daring as he ever could be. Ratigan gasped in shock, but his expression changed into a glare. The annoyed rat pushed the bat aside and he added without signs of regret, “Just another stupid detective.” Then laughed at him.

This made Fidget really angry, so he yelled, “Shut up!”

Ratigan gasped at Fidget’s outburst. “If you don’t stop sassing me right now, you’ll be in big trouble,” Ratigan threatened.

“Or what? Tie me to a mouse trap?” Fidget snapped back, “Put me in the bottle? Lock me up in a cell where you made Olivia’s dad build the mechanical queen? _Whip_ me? _Smack_ me?”

His face flushed with anger, Ratigan grabbed Fidget by the arm. “That’s it! You’re in big trouble, young man!”

“Oh, yeah?” Fidget taunted again, “We’ll see about that!” With that he kicked Ratigan in the shin, making the rat yelp in pain as Fidget ran and climbed up through the pipes above.

Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flavershams, who were worried sick about him looked for him. “Don’t worry, chaps,” he encouraged, “We’ll find him.” Then he saw Fidget running toward him.

“Fidget!” Basil called.

“Basil?” Fidget asked shakily.

“Yes, it’s us!” Basil replied as he and the others climbed down the sewers.

“Oh, Basil, I thought I’d never see any of you again,” Fidget said, “I can’t walk anymore without you there. I’m so sleepy.” He yawned.

“Looks like the chloroform had made him sleepy, eh Basil?” Dawson asked.

“Very sleepy,” Basil agreed.

“We found you and that’s all that matters,” Olivia said. Then she took a glimpse at poor Fidget’s face. “What happened, Fidget?”

“Ratigan slapped me.”

“It looks red, but I know just how to take care of that,” Olivia pointed out. “It heals quickly.” With that, she kissed his abused face, making sure that each cheek had healed with a dozen kisses.

“Ah,” Fidget sighed happily and told everyone what happened. Everyone was amused by how Fidget got on Ratigan’s nerves by biting his hand when Ratigan tried to hit him again and Fidget using his hand to make it look like Ratigan was hitting himself.

“So what are you going to have us do?” Basil asked as an attempt to break Fidget out of his happy trance. Even as he said it, he was still laughing about how Fidget got Ratigan flustered.

“Please, Fidget, you must think of something,” Mr. Flaversham pleaded.

“You can do it,” Olivia encouraged.

“You’re right,” Fidget sighed. Suddenly, he had an idea. “Can we go back inside to see if Ratigan is still around, but very quietly?”

“Now, you’re thinking,” Basil said.

“We brought you some goodies,” Dr. Dawson said as he picked up a picnic basket.

“Wow! No wonder why I feel so weak and tired!” Fidget exclaimed, “I haven’t eaten anything all day!”

The six friends sat down and enjoyed their lunch when Ratigan came, much to Fidget’s displeasure that he barfed on the mouse trap, making Ratigan feel ill from within. Finally, everyone took the sick bat home.

…

The next day, Fidget felt better. Better enough to play tag with Olivia. He swooped down and tagged her in return. Even Stellaluna was welcome to join them.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: This fic was longer than I expected, but anyway. XD
> 
> *I’ve read stories (mostly by The Mouse Avenger) of where three members of Ratigan’s gang are shown to be good guys or at least thugs who reformed, such as Snakes, the one with the purple striped shirt, Red, the red shirt guy, and Bill the Lizard. I also wrote my own fics where those three were the good guys.
> 
> *As I wrote the scene where Fidget threw up on the mousetrap, I thought it’d be funny. Well, where will Ratigan go? I don’t know and I don’t care. Maybe to another mousetrap? That’s what teamdark2741 suggested and that was hilarious!
> 
> *Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
